


Tailmates

by ericderekson



Series: Tailmates [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Each type of mermaid has a different ability, Idk what I'm gonna be doing with this but, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mermaid royalty, Most Likely Not, Soulmate AU, it's cool, mayhaps some mpreg later on?, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericderekson/pseuds/ericderekson
Summary: Virgil is from the purple region, They’re considered to be the lowest of the low. He lives alone in the depths of the ocean and has a nasty habit of getting himself caught in fishing nets. One day, He is saved by a prince.





	Tailmates

Roman was swimming around the purple regions when he saw him.

 

It was a purple-tailed merman entangled in a discarded fishing net, The merman was thrashing around as if trying to untangle himself but if anything, It was making the situation worse.

 

The man had purple hair that matched with his tail, Upon further examination Roman could see that one of his tail fins were broken.

 

He hurried over and ripped the fishnet off with his sharp, Talon like fingernails (a quality that merfolk of the purple region are not blessed enough to have) being careful not to hurt the other more. The merman went limp in his arms.

 

Roman panicked, His eyes quickly swept over the body of the unconscious man in his arms. He could now clearly see the deep scar across his chest, As well as the bruises of exhaustion under his eyes. His chest was rising and falling steadily, So the only issue Roman had to worry about was getting his tail fixed (Or, He HOPED that would be the only thing he had to worry about.)

 

He brought him closer to his chest and sped off in the direction of the palace.

 

_Logan will know what to do_ , Roman thought. 

***

Roman paced just outside the door of the hospital wing, Logan didn’t like to be disturbed while he was helping a patient. 

 

He could feel the anxiety in his bones, Anxious about what? He wasn’t exactly sure.

 

The door clicked open and his head snapped in that direction, “Well?” he fidgeted.

 

Logan sighed and raised one of his human arms to adjust his glasses, “He’s fine but his tailfin is going to take time to deal.” He informed the prince. Roman let out a sigh of relief and thanked the half octopus. 

 

Both of their heads snapped in the direction of the infirmary when they heard a groan from the only patient residing there.

 

***

When Virgil awoke he was faced with two men hovering just over his face.

 

One of them was clearly the nurse, He had brown hair and a narrow face framed by a bulky pair of glasses, He had two human arms (Virgil was all too familiar with the sight of those) and a skinny torso that lead to multiple octopus legs. He was from the blue region, Makes sense that he worked in the infirmary, They were natural born healers. 

 

The other looked much more anxious than the first, He too had brown hair but his face was more sculpted, Much like those statues of Poseidon and his family that could be seen all throughout the kingdom. He didn’t have glasses, Instead, a crown sat atop his head. He was a red tail, Of course, A royal. 

 

With a quick glance around the room, Virgil knew where he was. 

 

The royal infirmary.

 

No, No, Him being here was wrong. He didn’t belong here.

 

The eyes of the men above him bore into his soul.

 

Nervously he glanced down at his tail and nearly passed out again. His tail had shifted from being just purple to a purple-to-red gradient. 

 

Against his best wishes for himself, He glanced at the tail of the prince.

 

It was a red-to-purple gradient.

 

His heart sunk in his chest. 


End file.
